Chocolate with Nuts
Karakter *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Tom *Tukang pos *Penipu *Nathiel *Mary *Ibu Mary *Sadie *Salesman *Purple Fish Plot SpongeBob menunggu surat di dalam kotak pos. Begitu tukang pos datang, SpongeBob langsung keluar dan membuatnya lari ketakutan. Patrick datang dan menanyakan ada surat apa. Kebanyakan surat itu untuk Gary kecuali satu, yang merupakan buku tentang orang yang hidup mewah. Squidward mengambilnya karena itu bukunya. SpongeBob bertanya bagaimana orang tersebut bisa kaya. Squidward mengatakan bahwa mereka pengusaha dan meminta mereka membiarkan dirinya sendiri. Ini membuat SpongeBob ingin menjadi pengusaha dan menyuruh Patrick memikirkan ide. Patrick memikirkan coklat dan mereka memutuskan untuk menjual coklat. Mereka mulai berjualan dengan menawarkan coklat ke Tom. Mendengar coklat membuat Tom menggila dan mengejar SpongeBob dan Patrick. SpongeBob dan Patrick kemudian menawarkan coklat ke penipu. Penipu tersebut mengatakan bahwa menjual coklat harus memakai tas coklat. SpongeBob dan Patrick membelinya. Kemudian SpongeBob dan Patrick ingin menawarkan ke rumah sebelahnya, tapi mereka ditipu penipu yang sama dan membeli tas untuk tempat menaruh tas coklat. SpongeBob dan Patrick kemudian menawarkan coklat ke seorang wanita, tapi mereka kesulitan mencari coklat sehingga wanita tersebut tidak jadi membeli coklat. Tom kemudian datang dan mengejar mereka. Mereka kemudian berdiskusi di restoran. SpongeBob kemudian punya ide untuk menjadi ramah. Ketika mereka akan menawarkan coklat, Patrick akan bersikap ramah untuk menarik pelanggan dan SpongeBob menawarkan. Tapi Patrick bersikap ramah kepada seorang ikan dengan mengatakan "Hai sayang". SpongeBob menawarkan ikan tersebut dengan cara biasa, tapi ikan tersebut tidak mau karena coklat tidak sehat dan menawarkan fotonya. Patrick malah membelinya. SpongeBob kemudian mengusulkan agar mereka fokus ke pelanggan, tapi Patrick fokus dengan cara memelototkan matanya ke depan pelanggan sehingga pelanggan takut. SpongeBob dan Patrick kemudian melihat papan reklame. SpongeBob dan Patrick menganggap yang diberitahu reklame itu kebohongan dan mereka memutuskan untuk berbohong ketika menjual coklat. Mereka menawari seorang Mary dan ibunya. Ibu Mary awalnya tidak mau karena benci coklat, tapi Patrick memberitahu bahwa bila coklat jualan mereka diusap akan membuat umur panjang. Ibu Mary memutuskan untuk membelinya meskipun Mary menolak. Kemudian mereka meneruskan menawarkan coklat dengan kebohongan. Mereka kemudian mencoba berpura-pura sakit parah agar dibeli coklatnya. Tapi orang yang ingin mereka tipu rupanya sakit lebih parah dan meminta mereka membeli coklat jualannya. SpongeBob dan Patrick membeli coklatnya, tapi orang yang sakit itu rupanya adalah penipu yang sama yang menjual tas coklat. SpongeBob memutuskan untuk menyerah karena tidak ada orang yang belum ditawarkan coklat. Kemudian Tom datang dan membeli semua coklat mereka. Setelah coklat mereka dibeli Tom, SpongeBob dan Patrick punya banyak uang dan memikirkan apa yang harus mereka perbuat dengan uang tersebut. Pada suatu malam, Squidward datang ke Fancy!. Tapi restoran tersebut sudah disewa oleh SpongeBob dan Patrick untuk makan bersama Mary dan ibunya. Produksi Penerimaan *Episode ini adalah no. 12 di Tom Kenny's Top 20 on iTunes. Deskripsinya berkata: "Klaim (kebohongan) yang dibuat SpongeBob dan Patrick tentang coklat mereka." * Rilis *Episode ini tersedia di DVD Christmas, Complete 3rd Season, dan First 100 Episodes. Trivia *Daftar kebohongan yang dibuat SpongeBob dan Patrick agar coklat mereka dibeli: **Membuatmu hidup lebih lama. **Membuat rambutmu tumbuh (A bald Fred says "Great! My wife's trying to grow a beard!). **Membuatmu lebih pintar (Hillbilly Fishkin says "I'll take 20!"). **Membuat wajahmu tidak lebih jelek lagi (Said by Patrick to a man who looks identical to him and says "Just in time!"). **Membuatmu terbang. **Membuatmu jatuh cinta. **Membawa kedamain. **Membuatmu bisa berjalan melewati dinding. **Membuatmu mengusai dunia. **SpongeBob and Patrick are injured and in dire need of an operation to the rip-off artist. *Di versi dub Bahasa Indonesia, kalimat "I love you" (Aku cinta padamu) dan "Let's get naked" (Ayo telanjang) diganti menjadi "Hai sayang" dan "Aku mau beli tas lebih lebih banyak" karena kalimat tersebut mengandung romantisme("I love you") dan ketelanjangan("Let's get naked"). *Tom dan kata "COKLAT!" menjadi meme terkenal di internet. Begitu pula kalimat "Hai sayang" / "I love you". en:Chocolate with Nuts es:Chocolate con Nueces nl:Chocola met noten pl:Czekolada z orzechami pt-br:Chocolate com Nozes ru:Шоколад с орешками